Platform screen gate systems are used to separate the passenger region of a train loading platform from an adjacent set of train tracks to prevent passengers from accessing the tracks prior to a train reaching the platform. Such systems generally utilize a sliding gate operable between a closed position, to prevent access to the track or train region, and an open position, to permit access to the train when the train arrives at the platform. Such platform screen gates systems vary in design; however, many gate systems require complex designs, include multiple moving parts and are expensive to manufacture.